


Meeting...

by Quackyeon



Series: Package Deal [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Single Parent AU, Working AU, dad!jae, i dont know why i did this, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun had never met Youngjae's daughter, and Youngjae was starting to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting...

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote BAP but I really missed writing them. Also posted on livejournal

Youngjae walked in holding hands with his daughter, Minseo, and just looked at Yongguk, "I know, before you say anything, if I had a choice I wouldn't be bringing her, but you know my mom isn't in a state to take care of her and you've met my brother, you know what he's like and she's sick." Yongguk just nodded a little, before looking at the little girl, who was very cutely just holding onto her teddy, "She will just go to sleep on the sofa, that is by my desk, please Yongguk. I only have a meeting with Daehyun today." He said with a small smile. 

"This best not been you introducing Daehyun to your daughter, so you can take your relationship further." Yongguk said with a smile, "and tell him, he needs to hurry up with the graphics or Himchan is going to kill him, we're already behind for the client." 

"W-we're not-" Youngjae stuttered a little, him and Daehyun had been seeing each other for nearly a year, and he did like the other, but although they'd agree to be monogamous Daehyun had never met Minseo - and he knew that having a kid could put people off. He'd told Daehyun that he was a single dad of a little girl but Daehyun had just nodded, only asking her name, never asking her age or anything like that. Youngjae assumed that this was the reason they hadn't gone further with their relationship. 

"Yeah, ok, I've seen you two together, and also, you know when Himchan finds out you brought Minseo he's going to come to spoil her, well cuddle her until she _feels better_ , I swear he loves your daughter more than anyone else can." Youngjae laughed, and then went to his desk, settling Minseo down on the sofa and putting a blanket over her. 

"Go to sleep baby." He said with a small smile. "I love you. I just have to work but soon I'll be able to take a break and we'll get you a snack, ok?" His daughter nodded and then he turned back to sit at his desk. He knew his daughter was safe on the sofa so he could do his work until Daehyun got there - hopefully with the graphics. 

He didn't have to wait too long until someone sat down across from him, slamming a file on the desk. "Here are your graphics. Jongup told me, if the client isn't happy with these then there is nothing we can do to satisfy them, you do know you've made us redo them at least ten times now. Either you really want to see me or you have a problem with your client." Daehyun said, smiling at Youngjae, "Oh and I brought you a Vanilla Latte." He smiled. 

Youngjae took the drink and took a sip. "Thanks," he smiled back at Daehyun before opening the file, Daehyun was a stunning artist, and it was took Youngjae aback when he saw the drawings for the first time. "These are amazing, possibly the best I've ever seen you do." Youngjae said with a laugh. "I think these should suit our clients, Himchan will call Jongup if there are anymore problems with the design." He said scanning over the drawings one last time. 

"Great." Daehyun smiled, "I also need you to sign off on my time sheet." He said handing it to Youngjae, "as your clients have to pay me for all the hours I worked - especially the overtime hours I've been putting in that have prevented me from taking you out again. Do you have any lunch plans, because there is this really good place that just opened up a few blocks from here and I was thinking maybe we should have a date. It's been far too long since we had a date and I miss just getting to look at you when we eat." He was cheesy, but Youngjae secretly loved it. He loved the way the other was over the top but something made Youngjae think he being serious. 

"You're too much." He said with a laugh, "I have a slight problem with lunch." He said quietly. He signed the others sheet, "If you take that to Himchan for processing you're set to get paid for all the hours you did." He offered the other a smile. 

Daehyun took the paper and sighed, "Look, I know I've been busy, I really wanted to take you on another date." 

"Daehyun, it's not that, I would love to go on another date with you - and we'll have to arrange it for another time." Youngjae offered him a smile. He saw Daehyun was looking past him and he turned to see Minseo. 

"Daddy" she said quietly. Youngjae moved to help her up so she could sit on his lap, he knew that Daehyun was probably planning his get away but he wasn't going to neglect his daughter. She moved to hug her dad. "I'm hungry." she whined a little. 

"Let daddy just finish this meeting and then I'll take you to eat." Youngjae said kissing the top of the girls head, "Sorry about this, she's sick and I couldn't get anyone to babysit her while I was at work so I have no choice but to have her with me." 

Daehyun smiled, "Hi Minseo" He said, "How does Kimbap sound for lunch? Once your daddy and I are finished with this I'm taking you both for kimbap, if that's ok with you?" the little girl nodded. 

"Minseo, can you go and tidy up the couch before we go." Youngjae said putting her down. He looked at Daehyun. "You don't have to take us to eat." 

"She's cute, she looks like you." Daehyun said with a small smile. "She's what six?" Youngjae nodded, "You were young..." He said quietly, Youngjae nodded, he was currently twenty-three. 

"I was seventeen, and I made a mistake." He said with a shrug, typing away at his computer to try to open up the correct files. "And I've been doing this whole dad thing by myself for the whole six years," he paused before looking over at Daehyun, "I thought it bothered you that I had a daughter." 

"I never said it bothered me." Daehyun shrugged a little, "Just like it doesn't bother me that you put twigim in ddeokbokki." He sighed, "I just assumed she was a baby, and I didn't really know how that left us, like if you were out or not, or if the mom was still in the picture and I didn't want to ask the wrong question when it came to your kid. I know you're probably really protective. I didn't want to be the boyfriend who got dumped for asking the wrong question about your daughter." 

"I'm out, I came out just before she was born. No the Mom isn't in the picture, she never has been and she probably never will be. You can ask me anything about Minseo and I will answer it." Youngjae paused.

Daehyun nodded a little, "I mean obviously we can just tell Minseo that I'm your friend and I won't hold your hand on the way to the restaurant and I can tone it down around her until we have been together for longer and you want to tell her that I'm your partner. But you know I'm going to fall in love with her, so don't worry about it, I know you two are a package deal." 

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Youngjae said with a smile, "She's never met a man I've dated, I was sort of waiting to see if you were gonna be a serious boyfriend who stopped over at mine and then you know..." He smiled,

"You want me to stay the night at yours?" He pretty much beamed, "I wanted to, but your daughter and everything." He shrugged, "plus when you're at mine you can't get your hands off me, it's like we're teens again." He teased a little. "Not that I'm complaining, you can have your hands all over me anytime you like." Daehyun paused, "but your daughter is here, and we're responsible adults." 

"Go hand your time sheet and the art to Himchan and I'll get Minseo's coat on." Youngjae said with a smile, Daehyun got up to hand in all of his things and Youngjae started to get his daughter ready. "Minseo," He said as he put her mittens on. "Daehyun and I are close, like a prince is to a princess." The six year old nodded, but turned and ran to give Himchan a hug when she saw him. 

Daehyun walked over to Youngjae, "Nice one, like a prince and princess, you're the princess." He said with a small smile. "She doesn't know her daddy is gay?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"What did you expect, I sat my six year old down and told her I was gay?" He said with a small laugh, "are you sure you're ok with meeting my daughter?" 

"Yeah." He nodded, "I love kids, and she's beautiful. And I love you, Youngjae, and she's part of you. And if I'm going to be stopping over at yours then she's going to get used to seeing me, and maybe she might love me more than Himchan." 

"I wouldn't count on it." Youngjae smiled. "She loves Himchan more than she loves me."


End file.
